<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The silken Huntress, The broken Knight and the New King by engineer_gaming1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723152">The silken Huntress, The broken Knight and the New King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineer_gaming1/pseuds/engineer_gaming1'>engineer_gaming1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>as i go on with the story ill add more tags, for now its just sibling shenanigans, hurrah, it is now sibling adventures, might go into a large more grander story line if i feel like i can do so, pale king not dead? bruh moment, please comment! i want as much criticism as possible, shenaniganz with hornet and hollow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineer_gaming1/pseuds/engineer_gaming1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>new to this website wanna try this out. If you have any criticisms, make sure to tell me!<br/>ill try to update it when I can, don't expect any regular updates.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>new to this website wanna try this out. If you have any criticisms, make sure to tell me!<br/>ill try to update it when I can, don't expect any regular updates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A great battle with the deep dark and the radiant light rages on, shaking both the dream world and waking world, the great black beast wraps its many tendrils around the Light that hates, consuming it into its inky black darkness. With a flash, the light is no more, and the pestilence that plagues the mind fades and dies. The small vessel that united the sea of nothingness is finished, and finally enters the eternal rest they have so desperately craved for so long. The Lord of Shades no longer unified for any one goal is willed by the mind of all the shades that compose it And the shades want to sleep. The Lord of Shades recedes back into the black ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jailbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hornet tries to bandage the hollow knight to the best of her ability.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hollow Knight? can you hear me?" hornet asks, worried.</p><p>The Hollow Knight barely responds, faintly twitching. Hornet can hear the air flow into and out of the Hollow Knights mask.</p><p>"Hollow Knight, I need to know if you can focus soul."</p><p>The Hollow Knights head shifts in what seems to be a nod. Good, he can hear her.</p><p>a second later, the Hollow Knights body begins to shimmer, and small streams of soul are absorbed into the wounds. As Hornet begins to relax,  the Hollow Knight keels over, coughing up a thick viscous form of void, with what seems to be pieces of infection pustules. Hornet steps back.</p><p>The Hollow Knight stops coughing up the void, and slowly begins to relax again.</p><p>"I see. We will have to do this without soul magic." </p><p>Hornet reaches into her shawl, procuring a small leather pouch. Inside the pouch is various equipment for creating bandages or other medical uses. Using her silk, she makes several rolls of bandages.</p><p>Hornet leans towards the Hollow Knight and using the surgical, begins to pick the small pieces of infection that still cling onto the open wounds. Strangely enough, the Hollow Knight doesn't react.</p><p>"Hollow Knight, I am going to prod a cut, and I'm going to need you to tell me out of five how much it hurts, okay?" </p><p>The Hollow Knight nods. Hornet prods the small cut. his finger twitches. </p><p>The Hollow Knight raises two fingers.</p><p>"two? that is strange. are you certain?"</p><p>The Hollow Knight nods.</p><p>"perhaps your ability to feel physical pain has faded. this is certainly going to help the bandaging process." Hornet says more to herself than to the Hollow Knight.</p><p>"just in case though,  shake your head if it hurts too much, ok?" </p><p>The Hollow Knight nods. Hornet begins to bandage the many cuts and wounds.</p><p>the Hollow knight has certainly seen better days. Covered in scars not of battle but of circular pits and rotten flesh protrudes and indents all along the chitin, their arm had even rotted off. Hornet tried her best to patch these terrible scars, but could only do so much.</p><p>after finished the  Hollow Knights arm (or lack thereof,) Hornet moved onto the crack going down the Hollow Knights mask.</p><p>"Hollow Knight, I am going to test your eyesight in the damaged eye socket, nod if you can see out of it."</p><p>The Hollow Knight nods, Hornet moves her hand in front of his damaged eye socket. He does not react.</p><p>"Hollow knight, can you see my hand?"</p><p>The Hollow Knight shakes his head.</p><p>"hm. It seems you are blind in that eye. I will have to bandage over it, try to keep your head still."</p><p>Hornet proceeded to bandage the eye. finishing the bandage and look upon her handiwork, she elected to think about the future.</p><p>"We will go into deepnest. I know that place and its layout, with time so will you. Those who seek harm to us will struggle to get through to the village. We will go when your strength returns to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kashmir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hornet and the Hollow knight travel to deepnest, and settle in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a few days of rest and healing in the hot spring had restored the Hollow Knight to a good enough state to allow it to walk. Knowing this, Hornet decided that now was the best time that their journey should be made as waiting any longer would be dangerous, as many a creature has woken from their plague-ridden slumber and now hunger greatly for any and all food.</p><p>"Hollow Knight. It is time for us to leave."</p><p>The Hollow Knight nods. He slowly gets from his spot on the bench and grabs his cracked and aged sword for support. Hornet waits, and when it seems he will be able to hold himself up, she collects her belongings and begins to lead the way.</p><p>After a while of travelling, the finally reach the region of deepnest, and this is where they come across their first hurdle.  The Hollow Knight is simply too big to fit the cramped and narrow passageways of the region. Hornet sighs in frustration.</p><p>"alright. We need to think of a way into deepnest without you getting stuck."</p><p>Hornet stands there, thinking about what to do next. The Hollow Knight begins to carve something into the loose dirt floor. It appears to be the head of a stag.</p><p>"The stagways? they are more than unpleasant to use. Are you certain you can handle the ride?"</p><p>The Hollow Knight nods resolutely.</p><p>"Very well. This way."</p><p>They both return to their journey.</p><p>A short while later, they arrive at their location. Hornet rings the bell, and a moment later the thunderous rumbling of the old stag is heard. Their transport has arrived. The stag huffs.</p><p>"Hello, huntress. It has been a while since we've last met. How fares the small wanderer?" There is a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>"I do not know, but I believe they are the reason for the plagues death. Since then, I have not seen them in my travels."</p><p>"I see. Who are you, tall traveller? you look like you have seen better days." The Hollow Knights posture stiffens, he freezes.</p><p>"This is my sibling. They are the reason the Plague had been contained for so long, they cannot communicate as of yet." Hornet replies on behalf of the Hollow Knight, indifferent.</p><p>"Ah. Then it is a great honor to carry one of such great sacrifice. Where is it you would like to go?"</p><p>"deepnest."</p><p>"very well, climb aboard and we will begin the journey."</p><p>And so they did. It was certainly a rough ride. A lot rougher than Hornet remembers her last. Age is catching up to the stag, ironic, even a being so fast cannot outrun the steady creep of time. The Pale King was a fool to think he could do the same. </p><p>Finally, they arrive at deepnest. Hornet thanks the old stag, and it runs back into the tunnels.  Hornet sits the Hollow Knight on a nearby bench and checks over his bandages. Several of them have become loose.</p><p>"I will have to replace these bandages once we enter the den. Now that the stasis of time has been removed, the progression of seasons has resumed. Winter is coming, you will need appropriate clothing rather than your current cloak." Hornet gestured to the Hollow Knight's torn and stained cloak. The Hollow Knight nods.</p><p>"I will have to teach you the sign language of deepnest, too. We will have to change it to fit your current. . . predicament." Hornet momentarily looks at the Hollow Knight's missing arm and winces.</p><p>"come, it gets colder by the moment."</p><p>They travel to the den, Hornet realizes the issue of bedding for the Hollow Knight as the only one who is as large as they are is . . . her mother. Her mother is dead, Her brother is not. She doesn't know why she hesitates, it's an obvious choice really.</p><p>"Hollow Knight. There is no bedding that will fit your size. You will have to use my mothers."</p><p>The Hollow Knight hesitates and glances at her as if looking for permission. Hornet nods and walks to her mother's room. She pulls out a chair.</p><p>"Sit, I need to measure your size." The Hollow Knight does as told. The chair creaks heavily under his weight.</p><p>Hornet pulls out a measuring tape from a drawer and does so. She will be needing a lot of fabric. Fabric, fortunately, is in abundance. the inhabitants have been . . . preoccupied. </p><p>"Alright, Hollow Knight?" The hollow Knight snaps to attention. Hornet holds out 3 large pieces of fabric, red, white and blue. </p><p>"Which one?" The Hollow Knight, somewhat predictably, chooses the white one.  </p><p>"Very well.  I am glad you didn't choose the red one, I need it for my future shawls."</p><p>Hornet begins the long process of sowing together an incredibly long shawl. Realising its length and weight, she sows a sleeve into it, so that the Hollow Knight does not have to lift it all when trying to use its blade. An hour later, it is finished. </p><p>"Alright, Hollow Knight. Could you try this on?"  Hornet says as she hands it to the Hollow knight. She notices that its horns won't be able to get into the tight neck space. How could she overlook this?</p><p>"Sorry, Hollow Knight, I forgot about the size of your horns. Can you pass it back?" The Hollow Knight does so, and she gets to work of cutting down the centre and putting multiple buttons on it. This time, she thinks about how the Long and flowing shawl will act on the Hollow Knight. Because it is so wide it will just get caught on shrubbery and the likes. She procures a belt from a nearby dresser.</p><p>"Alright, Hollow Knight, wrap it around you and I will help you button it from the front." They do so, and Hornet helps them button it up and attach the belt. The result is very satisfactory.</p><p>"Good, good. That will certainly help you during the winter. when the time comes, we can change it to fit your needs. Now, however, it is time for rest. Use my mother's bed, I will be in the room next over if you need me. Goodnight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. kickstart my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sibling bonding, and a look at what's to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hornet, for once in a very long time, woke up from a good and peaceful sleep. Of course, during the plague, sleep was a rare thing that happened only when necessary. However, Hornet did not have time to ponder on the past, her focus is on the present. She made her way to the kitchen and began preparing a meal with the stockpiles that had been unused ever since the weavers left.</p><p>The cooking was going well, pieces of the tail end of a dirt carver, peppered lightly with salt, enough for her and enough for the Hollow Knight. As the smell of the food traveled through the den, she could hear practically everything underneath the Hollow Knight creak from the kitchen. If he ever needed to sneak anywhere, he would be terrible. He slowly lumbers his way into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hollow Knight, I should have asked you before I cooked this but, can you eat solid foods?"</p><p>The Hollow Knight nods. Hornet is not any less perplexed. She really has to teach him sign language.</p><p>"alright. Well, sit at the table then." The Hollow Knight does as told. Hornet Places his significantly larger breakfast in front of him. She sits down, watching closely as the Hollow Knight the dirt carver piece. He raises it up to the bottom of his mask, a crunch sound is heard, and there is a large bite taken out of it. Hornet begins to eat her own breakfast. Once they are finished, Hornet places both into the washbasin and sits back onto the chair. </p><p>"Hollow Knight, if we are going to communicate properly I will need to teach you deepnest sign language, however, we will need to change it in some areas."</p><p>The Hollow Knight nods. She is beginning to think they are doing it out of instinct, rather than choice.</p><p>And so, Hornet teaches the Hollow Knights the basics and some more complicated parts of Deepnest sign. Fortunately, they are an incredibly fast learner. They get the hang of it in a small amount of time and became even better as the hours passed. Although,  they both had to brainstorm some of the longer signs that would normally take two hands. Despite this, The Hollow Knight learnt sign language, and with time hopefully, they will become more comfortable with asking Hornet questions.</p><p>"Hollow Knight, I believe you are skilled enough at the sign language for us to stop here. We still, however, have plenty of time left in the day. What do you want to do?"</p><p>The Hollow Knight seems taken aback at this. Hornet understands why, she will give them the time they need. After 10 or so minutes, The Hollow Knight hesitantly signs that they would like to repair their nail. </p><p>"That is a good idea, thankfully, I have Geo stockpiled for such an occasion. Go grab your shawl."</p><p>The Hollow Knight nods. He slowly rises from the chair and lumbers towards his room, shortly coming back with the belt and the shawl. Hornet helps to get them on.</p><p>"Alright, do you have your nail?" They nod. "Good, I have the geo. we will have to take the stag ways again."</p><p>The Hollow Knight visibly tenses at this.</p><p>"Oh come on, with time you'll get used to the stagways. Hopefully, he will tell us about any settlers that arrive."</p><p>Rather reluctantly, the Hollow Knight nods, and they continue on their way to the stagway.</p><p>hornet rang the bell, and the familiar thundering of the Old Stag travelling to the station echoes around them. A moment later, he arrived at the station.</p><p>"Hello, Hornet. Where would you like to go?"</p><p>"Kings station. But first, have any others used your services?" </p><p>"Yes, actually, it seems that settlers are arriving to the kingdom."</p><p>"Very well."</p><p>Hornet and the Hollow Knight climb aboard the Old Stag, and they disappear down the dark corridors of the stagway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Carry On Wayward Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hornet and the Hollow Knight arrive at the city of tears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rumbling of the Old Stag finally finishes. The Hollow Knight, who had been gripping his seat like he would fly off at any moment, shakily gets off of the stag. </p><p>"hm. I apologize, tall one, it seems in my old age the experience I can give to you has gotten less comfortable."</p><p>The Hollow Knight nods toward the stag, he feels bad about letting his discomfort be so obvious. Hornet cuts in.</p><p>"no need to apologize, my sibling here simply is not used to the services you provide. With time I'm sure they'll be more comfortable."</p><p>The hollow knight hopes Hornet is right. </p><p>"Only time will tell, huntress. Good luck with whatever errands you have here. I will wait further in the tunnels, I would rather the seats do not get wet."</p><p>Hornet says her thanks. The old stag slowly lumbers back into the tunnel, The Hollow Knight wonders why it can't do that normally. </p><p>The two walk slowly, and in silence, through the city of tears. Hornet surveys the corpses littered across the street. The hollow Knight looks at all the spires now in ruin, reminiscing about how life used to be. They leave the higher district area.</p><p>The Hollow Knight, for the first time, spots the statue of him and the dreamers. They begin to tremble and shakily walk slowly towards the statue, Hornet notices and picks up the pace to stand next to him. The Hollow Knight lightly touches the bandages over the crack in its mask.</p><p>"The king had it built after you were sealed. I presume it's in memorial to more of the dreamers. I can't expect he would be very sentimental with you."</p><p>At that, the Hollow Knight collapsed, and heavy streams of thick void flowed freely from his eyes. Hornet rushed to his side. </p><p>"Hollow Knight, are you ok? have you been injured, have the ban-" she froze, noticing his tears. </p><p>"Hollow Knight, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't -" she pauses, looking for what to say. She is not used to this. "I didn't mean to say anything bad, please, the rain, it's going to soak  through your bandages-"</p><p>The Hollow Knight, with trembling arms, struggles to get up. Hornet pulls his arms over her shoulders. They both slowly walk into the adjacent building. They get inside, and the Hollow Knight rests.</p><p>"Hollow Knight, look, I did not mean to hurt you, i-" </p><p>The Hollow Knight hugs her, and without warning. This reminds her of her childhood, how her mother consoled her when she found out that she would be sleeping forever.</p><p>"There, There hollow knight. I'm here." </p><p>The silent, mournful heaves grew heavier. Hornet hugged him tighter. She had not received the trust nor the affection like this in so long. She found herself crying with him, too.</p><p>They both stayed like that for an hour, mourning together. Mourning the failures, mistakes, and misconceptions of the past. Most of all, mourning all that they had lost.</p><p>The Hollow Knight had stopped crying and so had hornet. She wiped her tears before breaking the hug up.</p><p>"I'm glad we got that out of our systems. It seems we both need that, Hollow knight." She wiped the void tears off of his mask.</p><p>"speaking of, I shouldn't keep calling you by your title. What would you like to call you, as a name?"</p><p>The Hollow Knight immediately tilts his head to the side. "The Hollow Knight" is his name, what did she mean?</p><p>"Ah, I suppose you wouldn't know what that means. Very well. A title is like a name but it describes what that person's job is. For example, My mother's title is "The Beast" but her name is "Herrah." Do you understand?"</p><p>The Hollow Knight pauses, and nods.</p><p>"Alright, what would you like to be named?" The Hollow Knight points at Hornet. </p><p>"you would like me to decide?" He nods. " Very well. Let me think."</p><p>"Hm, how about . . . Halo?" The Hollow Knight visibly perks up, and nods. "Ah, you like that one." Hornet stands up, as does Halo. </p><p>Hornet extends her hand. "It is good to meet you, halo." </p><p>Halo looks at her, confused. </p><p>"nevermind. Let's go to the nailsmith."</p><p>They continued to walk through the rain, and eventually made it to the Nail smith's forge.</p><p>"Wait out here, Halo, can you hand me your nail?" He does so. Hornet Struggles to hold it, it is a lot heavier than she thought it would be. She struggles to get it near the Nail smith.</p><p>"hm.  A pure pale ore nail. A rare sight indeed. I take it you want me to repair it?" Hornet nods.</p><p>"That will cost you a lot,  I would say, 4000 geo And one pale ore."</p><p>hornet was taken aback. </p><p>"do you not have any pale ore on hand? where can we even get pale ore?"</p><p>" I believe the old relic keeper in the city could supply you with such? he often visits to ask me about my customers in Hallownests prime. He says he has a chunk of pale ore when I mentioned it in conversation."</p><p>" I see, we will return shortly." </p><p>They leave silently and arrive shortly at the relic keepers shop.</p><p>"Relic keeper, we've heard you own a chunk of pale ore."</p><p>"I do, but it ain't free, huntress."</p><p>"Very well, how much geo?" </p><p>"I don't need geo, huntress, I've got mountains of it. I need relics."</p><p>Hornet sighs. " I should have seen this coming, given your title. Very well." Hornet rummages within the inner pockets of her shawl. She procures a small locket, with a woven image of her mother within. She hesitates. Halo is alive, your mother is not, Hornet tells herself. The decision is obvious. She hands it to the relic keeper.</p><p>"hmph. this will do." He looks beneath the desk, procuring a vaguely round shape of a pure pail ore, struggling to even lift it. Hornet wonders how she is going to get it to the Nail smith. Perhaps Halo has retained enough strength to carry it. Hornet walks outside and takes the elevator down, Halo is waiting for her on the bottom floor. Halo spots that Hornet is struggling to hold  The Ore, and quickly take it from her.</p><p>"It seems even after all this time you are still much stronger than I am. Thank you, Halo."</p><p>Halo nods, the proceed onwards towards the Nail smith. They arrive shortly after.</p><p>"We have The Ore." hornet procured a large pouch of geo. "and the geo."</p><p>"very well, repairing of the sword will take an hour or so, due to its size and damage."</p><p>" I see. We will wait outside."</p><p>Hornet walked outside, where Halo rested. Hornet sat beside him.</p><p>"I believe i should teach you some of the more simple signs of the deepnest sign language. If we have any problems, we will modify as needed." Hornet turned to seat facing towards Halo, as Halo did the same.</p><p>For the next hour, Hornet taught Halo the correct sign. They later picked up the nail, thanked the Nail smith. They walked to the stagway in silence. the stag greeted them, and they left for deepnest, both practically collapsing into their respective beds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>forgot to name chapter 5, the chapter has been renamed appropriately</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spirit In The Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hornet helps Halo on various subjects.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hornet awoke in the morning to the smell of precisely what she had cooked the day before. Hungry, she hopped out of bed and quickly put on her shawl, and walked ( at a quickened pace) towards the kitchen. Immediately upon entering the kitchen, she noticed Halo cooking what she had made previously. </p><p>"Halo, how do you know to cook that?"</p><p>Halo jumped, obviously not noticing her presence. He turned around and pointed at his eye, and then at her. Hornet stood perplexed for a moment.</p><p>"you . . . learned it from watching me?" </p><p>They nod.</p><p>"very impressive, Halo. That will certainly make teaching you the more complex signs a lot easier." Halo nodded in agreement.  Hornet tinkered with a small trinket whilst waiting at the table, it was a small jagged circular blade connected to a thick piece of string that if spun hard enough would spin the blade at a deadly speed. She was trying to see if she could make it run without the need for physical interaction.</p><p>Halo had completed breakfast, and Hornet set the small spinning blade. Halo set her breakfast in front of her and sat down to eat theirs. This time, Hornet watches more closely to Halo's "Mouth," his mask is as smooth as ever (besides the crack) and she cannot figure out how he manages to bit into his food. She watches as the faintest of hairline fractures appear, the small part of the mask goes down ever slightly when Halo takes a bite from it. If Halo did indeed need to eat, then how did the Pale King sustain him in the black egg? She ponders for a moment, before assuming it's just some weird God soul magic that the wyrm knows. it wouldn't surprise her, that King had many tricks up his sleeve.</p><p>They ate in relative silence, aside from the crunches that Halo made. She finds it strange that a being so quiet can eat so loudly. She stood up and picked up both of their plates, pouring the waste and chitin from her plate into the nearby disposal can. Halo had completely wiped the plate clean, Hornet is both surprised and worried that they managed to both crunch and eat the chitin. Waste not, want not, she guesses. </p><p>She walks back to the table where Halo is seated and sits down.</p><p>"I think we should spend the rest of the day going over the rest of the sign language since you've shown the capability to learn at a much higher pace than I expected." Halo nods.</p><p>And so they did, Halo had caught on amazingly quickly. She could see the Pale King in them, they were seemingly on the same level of intellect. It was enjoyable, actually, teaching someone who caught on so quickly and could replicate it so perfectly.<br/>
After around 4 hours, they had practically mastered sign language and the alphabet, and they were now holding conversations with Hornet.  She was experienced in sign language, due to the constant rumbling and general loud nature of some parts of Deepnest, a lot of older spiders went completely deaf in later years. Sign language was a second language to those of Deepnest.</p><p>"Halo, I never asked, why did my comment at the statue make you cry? When I had visited the Pale King after your sealing, he was a very cold and distant man."</p><p>Halo visibly deflated, they seemed almost immediately sadder.</p><p>"I - I'm sorry you don't need to answer that if you don't want to." Hornet is still not used to talking with people.</p><p>They shake their head and begin to sign.</p><p>&lt; Our Father was &gt; the pause, trying to look for the right words. &lt; a very kind-hearted man, whenever I was around him, I got the sense he truly cared for each and every one of his subjects. Though, of course, that did not stop him from his seclusion.&gt; Hornet got the feeling Halo was lost in nostalgia. She cleared her throat and he bolted upright.</p><p>&lt; I apologize. He was very kind to me, specifically. He treated me as if I were his son, despite knowing that I was hollow. I could hear him, sobbing into the white ladies' arms after he read each and every one of the reports and after he heard their prayers. I know now, that he must have mourned me as well. &gt; </p><p>Hornet had to recuperate after that bombshell had hit her. It made sense now, his cold demeanor and that terrible distance between the two. He was scared of getting attached to her, too. Halo had begun to cry, she didn't notice that she started too. Hornet quickly went over to hug Halo, almost instinctually. This proceeded for an hour, She waited patiently for them to mourn. </p><p>They sat in silence afterward, both reminiscing about their pasts. After that, they both went to their respective rooms in silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tried to make the events more detailed this time, please tell me if this is detailed enough</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halo wakes and reminisces about his past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke slowly and turned around to face the roof of my bedding. Staring at the engraved ceiling, I recall the events of yesterday. Hornet and I had discussed our father and I recall crying over his disappearance. I had seen that great white palace vanish through the enchantment he had placed upon my prison, "Vessel. Though bound, you shall know the state of the world." This was the worst part of it all, watching the kingdom your father had toiled tirelessly to create waste away slowly with no one to blame but yourself.</p><p>Shaking my head as if to clear the thoughts from my head, I slowly rise from my bed into a sitting position. Thoughts like this never helped, they only ever made things worse. I put on my shawl and manage, somehow, to put the belt on too.  I recall my very few interactions with the Radiance, that ever-present feeling of extreme, crushing guilt seemed to follow her too. She had seen me as an enemy at first, and then saw me as a prisoner in the same cell as her, both trapped to the same body, to the same prison. When the infection started to boil away at my skin,  when it started to tear through my broken body, she wept. She saw me as a child, despite my size. She told me that she did not want to take the minds of her subjects ( they were not hers,) that she did not want to inflict pain upon those she should protect. She told me that she had no choice, that she was not ready for death.</p><p>Numbly, I stare at my claws. The once sharp and dangerous edges blunted and cracked away. She had looked through your memories once, and saw how the pale king mourned the loss of her (the kings) subjects. She felt not rage, but exhaustion. She did tell me that she did not want this fight and neither did he but that she knew peace was not an option, not after the bloodshed and the death. I had asked her that they both hated all the death, why couldn't they of negotiated? She gave a long sigh in response, exhaustion practically seeping off of every point in her body. She explained that they had both seen death and both rightly terrified of it, she would not risk going to negotiate with the wyrm in his realm, just to be cut down. She suspected that is why the wyrm never entered her realm to negotiate. They were all so terrified of losing what they had worked so hard to gain, in trying to save it, they had both lost it all. </p><p>I clenched my claws, refocusing my attention. Something that I had seen my father doing, whenever he tested with void. His hands were stained black, they emitted no glow. Focus. I continued towards the kitchen, where I smelt no cooking Tik-TIk, Hornet must still be asleep. Hornet had always been the last to wake up in those mornings in the palace, even at such a young and energetic age. I missed those times, very dearly. Running after baby Hornet (more like striding) all under the disguise of her ordering me to play chase. It was nice, seeing the soft smile on the king's face when he spotted hornet and I.</p><p>I reached towards Hornets door, hesitated, and decided not to. I go back to bed, and fall back into my deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, short as fuck, but its like, 1.20 am where i live and im tired af.<br/>also, this is more of a practice chapter for first person writing, and for more detailed events and descriptions.<br/>criticism would be very good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. When the Levee breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that time has returned to Hallownest, Hornet begins a long-overdue molt. Halo panics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began with that terrible itching. She knew what it meant; she had been through plenty of molts before. She was terrified, It had been so long since her last molt. She clawed at her arm, and the carapace peeled off.</p><p>she flung upright on her bed, sat in the sheets.  Bad idea, she swayed in place before falling back onto her pillow with a thump. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Halo had been preparing the usual Tik-Tik breakfast. Now though, it was cold and sat on the table whilst Halo worryingly stared at the door to her room. It had been 2 hours since he had woken up, 30 minutes for him to prepare and dish the Tik-Tik and another 30 minutes for it to go cold whilst he grew more and more nervous. Hornet always wakes at the same time without fail, she is never late. What could be keeping her?  Hesitantly, Halo slowly gets up from his chair.</p><p>Halo knocks on the door 3 times. No response, Halo begins to tremble. Halo knocks on the door another 3 times. Nothing, Halo tries to open it with his trembling hands but cannot as it is locked. Panic begins to set in proper now as Halo knocks on the door louder and harder, garnering no response.</p><p>Halo uses his nail to ram a hole through the door and he peers in.  Hornet is curled into a ball, without the covers, and shivering violently. Halo quickly pushes His arm through the hole and unlocks the door and quickly runs to her side. Halo places a hand on her arm, only to be met with the carapace sliding off. This momentarily puzzles Halo, for it had been even longer than Halo had molted when compared to Hornet. It hit Him eventually though, the realization hitting him like Hegemol's Warhammer. </p><p>Halo leaped into action, grabbing all the bundles of any type of cloth in the house. Halo ran around like a headless Grubfly, carrying bundles of blankets and food and water all over the house. He bundled up hornet in almost every piece of cloth that was around the house until it was so thick that even the long tips of her horns could not break the layers of blankets.</p><p>Spiders, unlike vessels, do not create their own cocoons for their molt. Halo remembered there first, the void rose up to meet itself and cocooned the vessel. Halo's father stayed by their side to feed them the soul required for his growth. Now, Halo had overheard that spiders don't need Soul for growth, it could however heal any deep scars or wounds as a molt is the best time for it.</p><p>Once, in a conversation between the White Lady and the Pale King, Halo had overheard that they took after their father as he had noticed that they could summon an incomprehensibly large amount of soul daggers without needing to acquire any more. The Pale King had run some tests, later, to determine if Halo could "continuously generate soul." The Pale King went to his ladies' arms afterward saying that Halo would have been the perfect son.</p><p>Halo shakes these thoughts from his head, Hornet needs him and Halo needs to focus. Soul begins to surround his one palm and he directs it into the make-shift cocoon as it briefly glows white. He decides that is enough, as he does not know the effects of soul on regular bugs. </p><p>he sits upright, make-shift cocoon on His lap as they rest their chin along its top.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tried to implement some of the criticism from watery melon baller, dont know how well it went but i gave it a good shot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Feeling Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hornet breaks free from her cocoon. The siblings decide to do some adventuring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it had been a day of Halo holding Hornets cocoon in his lap, determined to be there when she gets free. Over this period of time, the cacoon had expended considerably but thanks to the multitude of blankets that Halo had scrounged around for it held firmly.  </p><p>Now though, the interior of the makeshift cocoon was moving. This of course meant that Hornet was finally awake, so Halo placed the cocoon back onto the bed and waited in silent anticipation. A few moments later, Hornets face poked out of the ball.</p><p>"Can you lend me a hand here?" Halo Nodded quickly, cursing himself silently for expecting hornet to get out on her own. </p><p>Halo gently peeled the layers, noting that it got considerably more slimy in the middle. They were not averse to disgusting feelings or sights, being trapped in an egg with the definitive most disgusting plague will increase one's tolerance for revolting feelings. </p><p>After a minute of silent struggling, and Hornet saying curses under her breath, Halo managed to get her out of the cocoon. </p><p>Hornet stretched out to her full height. Her new shell was considerably longer than before, she was closer to Halos height now. Her horns had grown considerably, And small white wings were on her back. The wings themselves were covered in a protective, slime-like substance. Halo admired them, the wings seemed to have a subtle glow about them.</p><p>Hornet moved over to the mirror.  Spinning around and admiring her new body.</p><p>"Hmph. This is gonna be difficult to get used to. How am I going to learn to fly?"</p><p>Halo froze. Who would teach her? No one in the kingdom knew how to fly.</p><p>"oh! wyrm, I'm starving. Is there anything to eat?" Halo perked up and quickly handed her the now cold half of the Tik-tik as well as a glass of water.</p><p>"Thank you, Halo." She began eating the Tik-Tik half, rather viciously. "You know, I had a thought in that cocoon - Thank you again, for that - we hadn't made ghost any form of remembrance, for what they did for all of us."</p><p>Halo stared at her. How could he forget? they both needed to rectify this issue, immediately. Hornet seemingly had the same thought as she quickly began to look for her shawl, finding it and quickly realizing it is way too small for her now.</p><p>"Huh. It's strange seeing it so small, It really has been too long since my last molt." She paused for a moment, staring at the old shawl. Regaining her bearings, Hornet looked into her closet and picked out a larger Red shawl. It looked considerably more colorful and cleaner.</p><p>Halo left the room for His own, putting on his large white shawl and tightening his belt. He slipped his Nail into his belt. </p><p>In the next room over, Hornet was cutting small slits in her shawl to fit her wings through. She got it on, and the two siblings met in the hall, going towards the Stag station.</p><p>Shortly afterward reaching the platform, Hornet had realized that She had no idea where Ghost went to defeat the Radiance.</p><p>"Halo, you mentioned that you could see Hallownest from within the Egg, right?" Halo nodded. "Do you know where Ghost went?" </p><p>He nodded, and signed "King's station."</p><p>"Ghost defeated The radiance from King's station?" Hornet asked sarcastically. Halo rubbed the space between his eyes in silent exhaustion before signing "follow me from King's station."</p><p>"very well then." And with that Hornet wrang the Stag's bell. The familiar thunderous rumble of the stag came echoing down the long tunnels and He shortly arrived.</p><p>"where would you two like to go?" said the gruff voice of the Old stag. </p><p>"King's station, again."  He nodded. Hornet and Halo clambered onto the seats, and they raced off into the dark tunnels.</p><p>Shortly after arriving, Hornet looked to Halo. </p><p>"Lead the way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tried to keep things a bit more consistent this time around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Knights Of Cydonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halo and Hornet come across what remains.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halo did as instructed and led Hornet through the city of tears. It had not changed at all, since they had left it last time. Presumably, this meant that any settlers that have arrived in Hallownest have settled in Dirtmouth. Good, hornet supposed, that they won't be near Deepnest. Halo on the other hand was disappointed that the elegant structures of Hallownest that his father had designed himself would be wasted.</p><p>They carried on, walking in silence. The rain drowned out any noise they could have made, anyhow. They reached a wall just below the Nailsmith's hut, where Halo stopped.</p><p>"Why have we stopped, is it up above where the Nailsmith is?" </p><p>Halo shook his head, lifted his nail, and launched it at and through a wall beneath a platform. </p><p>"Hmph, you really could see everything in that egg."</p><p>They both enter what seems to be a section of the Fungal Wastes. Hornet gazed about in silent wonder as she had thought she'd seen everything this kingdom had to offer, except for the depths of the abyss of course. Halo, however, soldiered on in silent stoicism, not paying attention to the small pocket of the Wastes tucked away and hidden so neatly. </p><p>Carrying on and further down Hornet began to recognize the architecture of the Royal waterways. Unlike the majestic curves and pointed edges of the City above it, The Royal waterways retain a simple, efficient, and effective design. The Pale King made many mistakes as a father but when it came to being a king he was simply unmatched. </p><p>They came into a dark, damp, and very cramped descent into what Hornet assumed to be Royal waterways proper. Hornet descended first, making quick work of it with her small size and nimble body. Halo came afterward, awkwardly sliding down the tunnel. They both traveled out of the large crack in the wall, Halo struggling to get through.</p><p>Looking down into the large junk pit, they both stared at the black abyss of swirling tendrils.</p><p>"I'm certain you already know, but I wish to clarify; I cannot go near Void in that form, if you think you can handle the risk of going near it to retrieve our little sibling's belongings, or if you do not want to risk it, I won't force anything upon you."</p><p>Halo stretched out their stance, attempting to resemble their old knightly posture before embarrassingly lightly hitting their horns on the ceiling.</p><p>Hornet giggled quietly, watching the Halo go towards the Void cluster. Unsurprisingly, it does not react to Halo. He passes right through it. </p><p>As He walks, he spots a bone-white mask with two very similar horns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heeheee cliff hanger<br/>any criticism would be nice!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Never Meant To Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hornet and Halo Pick up what remains, and travel to the mask maker for a repair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halo stepped closer to the white object in the thick smog of black he was currently surrounded by. Upon further inspection, Halo noticed that it was the shattered remains of their sibling, Ghost. Halo picked up the shattered mask and its scattered belongings, mind blissfully blank as he carried the corpse of his sibling.</p><p>Halo exited the mass of void, as its more focused tendrils attempted to grab the shattered mask, to no avail. He looked up at hornet who nodded back in confirmation, hopping down neatly as the void slipped back into the earth and to the abyss. Hornet held out shaking hands to the mask, gently slipping it from his grasp. </p><p>Falling to her knees, she began to mourn. Halo sat beside her and pulled her into a hug, blankly staring at the shattered mask. He knew they were dead, He had known ever since the Radiance and her insane ramblings faded from his mind. He ignored the guarantee of the death of his young sibling, a sibling too young facing impossible odds just to sacrifice themself for a world that does not deserve it.</p><p>Finally, Halo begins to cry and mourn for their lost sibling too. Hornet and Halo both again mourning side by side for all that was lost. After a time, the two gathered themself and slowly began to rise.</p><p>Hornet took some silk from her reserve spools and gently wrapped Ghost's little shell together. </p><p>"We should bury them, it is the least we could do. Do you know if we could repair their mask?" It would not be respectful, to bury a ruined body.</p><p>Halo nodded and Hornet breathed a sigh of relief. He gently took Ghost's old map from one of the many pockets in his shawl and pointed at a spot in Deepnest as hornet looked over. </p><p>"Of course, The Mask Maker. Why didn't I think of that?" </p><p>And so they continued on, in silence. There was not much to be said after that, anyways.</p><p>Reaching the Stag way the Old stag noticed the Shattered Mask and nodded in silence. They both clambered aboard, the stag took them to Deepnest.</p><p>They traveled along the dark tunnels, Halo holding Ghost's mask firmly. And shortly after arrived at Deepnest.</p><p>Once they stood off onto the platform, the Old Stag asked a question.</p><p>"Was it them, who purged that terrible sickness?" Hornet nodded in silence. "Died a hero. Of course." Faintly, in the distance, a bell is heard. The Old Stag thunders off.</p><p> </p><p>Hornet and Halo walk, climb and leap towards the mask maker's home, dodging over dangerous pits and scaling dangerous falls. Finally, after some time had passed, they had made it.</p><p>Hornet entered, as Halo was too large.  She set Ghost's mask on the counter. </p><p>" I need you to repair it."  The Mask Maker lifted it up and inspected it.</p><p>"why to repair a mask when it is unsuited for its original purpose? No, I can do much better than this."</p><p>Hornet began to speak in objection, but the mask maker had already begun creating another mask. Thankfully, he had not damaged the Little Ghost's mask.</p><p>As the Mask Maker began working, she could see the vague resemblance of a vessel's mask, however much different. It had 4 fierce yet symmetrical horns crowning the top, with 4 eyes that matched slits more than a young vessel's empty eyes. All of it had a nasty curve and around more beast-like shape. Not too long afterwards, the Mask Maker was finished and they handed it back to Hornet. It was large, almost the size of hornets mask. </p><p>" That will fit the current use of whoever used this decrepit and shattered mask." Hornet stared on in shock.</p><p>"You mean to tell me. . . Ghost isn't dead?"  The Mask Maker chuckled quietly before responding. </p><p>"Of course not! Do you think that after killing a God of that power a bug would simply just fade away?" Hornet stood embarrassed, before regaining her barings. </p><p>"Well, how do we bring them back?" </p><p>"Hmph. Well, a good rule of thumb for a situation like this is to return to their birthplace."</p><p>At that vague answer, Hornet took the shattered mask and left.</p><p>"Halo? we may be able to bring them back. But first, we must rest." They nodded. "Come dawn, we will set out again." They nodded again, and they both returned to their home at deepnest.</p><p>They settled into their respective beds, in silent hope for the possible return of their long lost sibling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tried a bit more to keep consistant, but i made this super duper late at night so expect mistakes and  a lower quality,  i do apologize, i really should start these chapters earlier on in the day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. stranded lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the white palace returns, and the old king awakes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thunderous earthquake shakes Hallownest at its very core. mountains crumble, villages sink, and vast lakes rupture. Deep at the bottom of the world, A single Kingsmould is shaken and finally dies, the cocoon of pale magic encasing its crumbling armor fades away and a tidal wave of white essence cascades from its lifeless corpse.</p><p>Suddenly, shining white towers rise from the earth like great gleaming beasts, before hitting the crumbled ceiling and in turn collapsing under its own weight. As the towers fall, so do the walls, and then so does the palace. As the ceiling crumbles onto the bridge as does the palace, the supports of the long white bridge snap in two on collapse into the volatile sea of black. </p><p>As the White Palace slowly sinks to its inevitable doom, deep within its twisting halls and its shattered halls the Pale King rises from his slumber. </p><p>&lt; The Pale King Of Hallow Nest &gt;<br/>The Pale King slowly rises from his position slumped up against the wall in an awkward position, he notices that the room itself is both at an odd angle and slowly but surely crumbling away. Panic begins to set in proper now as he scrambles towards the balcony a short distance away and as he reaches it and catches a short glimpse of the chaos outside his white walls, he stares directly into the black sea. His heart sinks, and he quickly teleports with a great white flash to the topmost part of the castle,  his bed chambers.</p><p> Looking out of the bed chamber's balcony He finally sees the full extent of the damage.</p><p>His entire palace, and the large cavern roof above it, had collapsed onto the bridge and brought the bridge down Into the void ocean he placed his castle precariously over. Using his vast intelligence he knows that the only way that the castle can be released from the Kingsmould's mind, or lack of one, is through natural means. This also means that something has happened to Hallownest to cause such a violent earthquake. This puzzled the King deeply as  Natural earthquakes are impossible in  Hallownest.</p><p> Before he could ponder on it anymore, a great rumbling boom echoed throughout the crumbling cave as another tower fell into the Void sea. After regaining focus, the King quickly Teleported onto a nearby cliff, where the bridge used to connect to.</p><p>As he watched his castle crumbled into the vast ocean, he notices a great golden light blast through the center of His castle, and land nearby on the same cliff as he.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>he is alive! woohoo, and so is another</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dream Sweet in Sea Major</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Pale King and the Radiance meet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very same Golden light went rocketing towards the cliffside the Pale King currently resided. He began to panic, as he knew that only one creature in all of Hallownest held a glow of that colour. </p><p>The Radiance. </p><p>Digging his sharp claws into his wrist he began to steel himself and began to look at the situation logically. After such a long period in the heart of the abyss (mind-boggling to him, how even she could survive something like that) the Radiance most certainly has to be either disorientated or out cold.  </p><p>Then, the Radiance slammed into the cliff. This shook the Pale King out of his thoughts, grounding him in reality once more. Summoning rows of pale nails, he slowly inched towards the trembling pile of golden feathers. Closing in on the pile, He hoped that in this state the Radiance would be more willing to be diplomatic (for his children's sake, he hoped so.)</p><p>However, closing in on the pile he began to realize that the Radiance is in fact not out cold or even lying low to bait him into a trap but curled into a position, not unlike that of a newborn grub and rambling endlessly to herself.</p><p>This, the Pale King paused at, seemingly confused.  The Radiance had a mind like a steel cage. Nothing, not even he the God of soul and mind could peer into her mind. Similarly, no matter how much strain she was under, he knew from first-hand experience that she could always rebound with all the power she could muster.</p><p>But the Radiance trembling at his feet, he could peer directly into her mind. It was a garbled mess of disjointed words. Against his nature, The Pale King immediately and without much thought attempted to calm the Moth God, his divine enemy and a God responsible for more deaths than he could count (a figure of speech, The Pale King can count very high. He does, after all, have 112,412 little shells in his closet.)</p><p>Using his abilities in mind-based magic, he managed to cast a simple calming spell on her mind, and she visibly calmed down. Slowly, she turned around to stare at him. Something still isn't right though. She seemed to stare straight through him.</p><p>“Radiance?”</p><p>Suddenly, and without warning, The Moth flew up quickly and rather violently. Not long afterwards, she hit the ground with a thud after impaling her left-wing with a spike from the ceiling. </p><p>Then, she began to shriek and flail. Likely as a last defence, if she believed that the Pale King was there to harm her. Quickly and frantically, the Pale King replied.</p><p>“Radiance, Radian-” Her right-wing hits him in the face. “Radiance!” he raises his tone dramatically, and she pauses, trembling in fear. </p><p> “I know this is not the most ideal place for diplomatic talks but one of us must make an effort in the right direction and take this opportunity we have been presented with.” He takes a deep breath. </p><p>“ I want peace Radiance, this bloodshed has gone on between us far too long, we both have committed sins innumerable and I know you want this to end as much as I do.” </p><p>As her light began to fade, she visibly seemed to calm down.  The Pale King straightened his back and surveyed the destruction of his palace. As he slowly began to turn he soon met eye to eye with a very large void creature, with  12 small orbs of lifeblood as its eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>put it through google docs before i put it through AO4 this time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>